


Coffee [Hot Chocolate] Shop

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: The little bell over the door rang as another customer made their way inside the coffee shop. Harry didn’t bother to look up, instead focusing on making another pumpkin spice latte until he heard a quick curse that was hurriedly cut off. On a natural reaction, Harry took a glance up to find a blonde man taking a napkin and gently wiping the melting snow off the top of his boots. The man still had snow sprinkled throughout his hair, making it slightly shimmer, and fuck.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 25





	Coffee [Hot Chocolate] Shop

The little bell over the door rang as another customer made their way inside the coffee shop, which was especially busy today as the snow outside forced everyone to not want to mingle outside on the streets like usual. Harry didn’t bother to look up, instead focusing on making another pumpkin spice latte until he heard a quick curse that was hurriedly cut off. On a natural reaction, Harry took a glance up to find a blonde man taking a napkin and gently wiping the melting snow off the top of his boots. The man still had snow sprinkled throughout his hair, making it slightly shimmer, and  _ fuck.  _ Quickly, Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder to indicate that he would like to switch spots so that he could be at the register. 

As the guy approached the line, Harry threw his attention back towards the other customers, and definitely didn’t glance behind their shoulders to watch to see how the snow on the guys hair glistened in the new environment. 

“Greetings, how can I help you?” 

It took the guy a second to respond, “Heck it, I’ll have a large hot chocolate.”

“Got it. One large hot chocolate for... ?”

“It’s Draco,” Draco peered down to Harry’s shirt, “Harry.” 

“Do you mention the cashier’s name every time?”

“Only the cute ones,” he responded, throwing in a wink cause he might as well go all in.

Harry almost dropped the cup he was writing Draco’s name on, managing only at the last minute to catch it, which elicited a chuckle from Draco. 

“Any reason you chose the hot chocolate in a coffee shop?” Harry continued, pretending like he wasn’t freaking out on the inside. “There’s a good dessert place nearby that makes it much better, not that I’m complaining that you’re here.”

“Do you usually ask your customers such questions?”

“Only the cute ones.”

“Well that’s obvious,” Draco smirked, his words not coming across the way he wanted as his face betrayed him as it grew red. “It’s because I knew how sweet it is here, and that’s a top priority for me today.”

“That’s a very good priority,” Harry replied, before swiftly adding, “Would you like to get dinner with me sometime? Or just out for some hot chocolate? Or—”

“I’d love to. Here—” Draco grabbed a napkin and a pen from the counter and hurriedly wrote his number on it under the words  _ hot, hot chocolate dude _ before handing it back— “call me when your shift is done.” 

“Absolutely,” Harry replied, beaming at the napkin as he placed it safely in his pocket. Harry continued with the order as he passed Ron the cup so the brewing could be started, but Ron silently refused the cup and moved Harry back to the brewing station so that he could continue talking to Draco. 

“Oh!” Draco promptly started to reach for his wallet. “How much was it again?” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s on the house.”

“Thank you,” Draco replied, the redness returning to his face, “but I’m paying for dinner.”

“Deal.” 

Harry finished up the order, making sure that there were extra marshmallows and chocolate drizzled over the top to satisfy Draco’s sweet tooth, which Draco happily noticed and accepted. Harry passed Draco his drink and they said their farewells before the door rang once again as Draco ventured back into the snow, holding the cup close to his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to those that are celebrating today!


End file.
